


Crazy In Love

by Soul4Sale



Series: Just Dance Random Fandom Challenge [3]
Category: Kick-Ass (Movies)
Genre: AU - Merman!Javier AU, Gay, M/M, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris shouldn’t have been down there, but he had to see what his father had recently acquired, at least one more time, before he was sold off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy In Love

**Author's Note:**

> _The Just Dance Random Fandom Challenge was invented mostly by me to try and work out and also keep myself writing. I put Just Dance in, whichever one, and choose a song at random. Everything is randomised, and I fill it in as it should be. I use little baggies and lots of paper to decide what I will write and all of that._
> 
> Hi, guys! Expect to see at least two of these a week for January. This one was actually supposed to be done yesterday, but I was too tired to see it through. I hope you guys enjoy! It’s been a while since I wrote for these two.

Frank D’Amico’s giant glass tower was a place of secrets. Many of which, he kept from his family, and even his most trusted men, and Javier was one of those secrets. Off the coast, one of his boats had captured a merman, and they weren’t going to just let the world know about it! No, no, this one was just for him to know about.

Or, at least, he thought so.

Chris D’Amico had to know what had gone into the basement. He hadn’t been allowed to go down and play pool for weeks, and when he’d discovered why, well, he’d made his own secret. Through the ineptitude of one of his father’s men, and with a simple distraction, he’d found that Javier was beautiful, with those long rows of whip-looking teeth, the thin and long tail he used to swim, and all of that dark skin. There had been a moment of fear, at first, but if anything, the boy wasn’t the smartest, and he had a bad habit of falling when he should be running. 

Even now, he found himself sneaking down to the basement when everyone else was otherwise occupied, a raw steak hiding in his bag as he made his way to his semi-lover’s tank. 

“Javier?” He questioned, reaching the main room and looking around to be sure he was alone. “Javier? It’s me.”

“Of course, it is, pez pequeño.” That accented voice sent shivers down the younger male’s spine, and he rounded the corner to get to the stairs that led up to the opening in the tank. His nose didn’t lie, even if his eyes weren’t the best. “Have you brought me something? I can smell it.”

“Uh… Yeah, actually. But… Before I give it to you, I want a kiss.” He smiled a little, “You said you liked me, so I want to… I just want to kiss you, first.”

“Ah, but is that wise?” Chuckled the frilled shark, swimming up to the top of the tank and resting his arms there, looking at the bag with an appreciative gaze. 

“I… I don’t care.” Though there was maybe a hint of fear to his scent, now. “I want a kiss”

“Very well. Come to me.” Gesturing for the other to lay on the floor that lead to his little opening, he delighted when the boy did just that. “Is this what you deserve, pez pequeño?”

“Uh… Y-Yeah, why?” The way he blushed at the question, he came off far too beautiful, too lush, not to try and take a bite of. “Look, dad’s not going to be interested in his mail all day, alright? We need to--”

It seemed only right, only obligable, to give in for his meal, even if the kid was still babbling on. Leaning up and capturing those flushed cheeks, he placed a gentle kiss on waiting lips. Poised to strike nonetheless, he tugged the boy perhaps a bit too hard, a loud splash alerting someone outside as Chris was taken into the tank.

“H-hey, man, what the hel--” The social outside began, only to be shushed by the large creature holding him and plunged under. With Javier feeding him oxygen, they hid from the man that came to obtrude on their time, the dizzy youth looking positively shaken when they returned to the surface with the man’s absence.

“Wh-what was that… For…?”

“We are not to be caught, si?” Came the response, a grin on the merman’s face.

“I… Guess.” Came the uncertain reply, “But, now I’m all wet and smell like the ocean.”

“Trust me, pez pequeño, the ocean smells a thousand times better. Now, about my treat...”

**Author's Note:**

> This may have ended up longer than I intended. xD Either way, it was sort of fun. ouo Hope to see you guys next time!
> 
> Pez Pequeño - Little Fish


End file.
